


A Dead man's confession

by QuietlyPondering



Series: Short Drabbles & Oneshots [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Blood and Gore, Graphic Description, Hanahaki Disease, Heavy Angst, M/M, Major Illness, Major character death - Freeform, One Shot, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 23:56:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20182837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuietlyPondering/pseuds/QuietlyPondering
Summary: What good is a dead man’s confession? In which Virgil waits too long, and Roman never tells.





	A Dead man's confession

_No, No no no, please-_ **  
**

Roman is found in the early morning. dawn trickling through the curtains and it's almost beautiful - but the bathroom door is ajar, and roman lays lifeless on the cold, unforgiving tile, a love letter in one hand - covered with sticky blood, and the other full of violets.

Perhaps it is beautiful. Roman had always thought of life as a garden. perhaps he was right.

Virgil weeps over his long-dead body - why - why couldn’t you have told me? - and he doesn’t stop until he’s pulled away by some force - someone speaking words that he doesn’t care to understand.

_Please come back, come back, Roman-_

and Virgil reads this letter and everything clicks; and the paper becomes stained with tears so much so that the ink is running, and he watches in morbid horror as his own name, scrawled messily in Romans final words, begins to seep away. His hands shake, and he can’t find it in him to stop cradling Roman’s limp body as if he were simply asleep.

and then Virgil wakes up to roses. Petals strewn against the white sheets in a stark, bloody contrast.

He knows - knows that now, there's no way around it. How could he possibly hear a dead man's confession? even if a cure was feasible, how could Virgil possibly go on knowing that _he did this._

And the red rose petals make the blood look less like blood and more like the whimsical romance that it could have been. and he wishes a thousand times for it to be just that. and he waits. Thorns rip at his throat - choking him, leaving his throat red raw and - and he waits for his heart to bloom into a million petals.

He’ll die here, he thinks. When he does - perhaps he could see Roman’s face one last time, in the setting sun. Smiling, in a garden - just for them.

_Please, Roman I love you --- I love you so much, Roman. Please. Please, just. Open your eyes._


End file.
